Rebuild 3'0 antes de la llegada de Shinji
by madmaxttt
Summary: (Atención) - Corregidos y aumentados todos los capítulos (1-5). LA PRECUELA DE REBUILD 3'0! - Shinji no despertó inmediatamente caer el Eva 01 del espacio: transcurrieron 6 semanas, y de esas 6 semanas es este fic. Cada capítulo puede leerse independientemente y jamás me paso de 500 palabras. SAKURA SUZUHARA: Cap 3 y 5 - Saludos!
1. Chapter 1

Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a _shinjiesbostero_ quien me ha leído desde el primer día, muchas gracias!

NOTA: Versión corregida y aumentada de 502 palabras.

La Unidad 01 había tocado tierra exactamente hacía una semana. El WUNDER está en construcción y nosotros estamos sobre la cubierta de uno de los acorazados adyacentes.

Imagen 1.- (es medianoche y la luna es el faro único - nubes casi fosforescentes en lo alto - sobre la cubierta y más allá los objetos se dibujan con un fulgor azulado - las olas rompiendo suave e incesantemente y los sonidos de la construcción a la distancia - Asuka acaba de salir a cubierta - 12:03 am).

Asuka.- (...) una pesadilla. Por más que quisiera olvidarlo no puedo -(observa los trabajos de construcción a lo lejos)- de haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así... esto es todo lo que queda del mundo... y a esto se le llama mundo? -(continúa caminando hacia la parte delantera de la nave)-.

Cuatro-ojos eres tú? Qué diablos haces ahí sentada? -(Mari no voltea. Asuka se le acerca)- cuatro-ojos? (...) -(Mari voltea poniendo cara de zombie -BÚ!- blanqueaba los ojos con los dedos crispados -BÚ!- tras de lo cual se echa a reír teniéndose el estómago)- ¡Pareces retrasada haciendo esas bromas de niña de 5 años! -(Mari se echa a reír más fuerte)- ¡Ay! ¡Por Zeruel! ¡A qué viene tanto enojo, princesa! Tómatelo con calma, dijo, suspirando y quitándose los lentes para limpiarse una lágrima involuntaria. Igual que tú tampoco podía dormir, los altos mandos dicen que forzosamente huiremos al norte mañana informarán de esto. Así que el tiempo de andar en ropa holgada se terminó, dijo, palpando entre los dedos la delgada blusa de Asuka -(Mari se pone de pie y bosteza)- muero de haaambre princesa, no soporto lo de pasar el día con un sólo plato de excremento quiero decir comida, somos pilotos a fin de cuentas joder. Que yo sepa, la abuela pirata no pasa hambre, ¿viste al tipo gordo amigo de Kaji? Revienta de indigestiones con las raciones de otros, ¿por qué no presentamos una queja? Nada más mira mis pechos ¡siento que bajé 10 kilos! -(Asuka aparta la vista y se retira enojada)- Espera princesa, ¿por qué has estado tan callada estos días? -(Asuka no voltea)- ¿es por el Eva 01 verdad?

Asuka.- (se para sin voltear)- Y a mí qué me importa el Eva 01!, le hemos traído de vuelta y eso es todo!

Mari.- acaban de decírmelo (...) -(Asuka da vuelta inmediatamente)-.

Asuka.- qué?

Mari.- (le hace un guiño pícaro)- tus sentimientos se transparentan ...hmm.

Asuka.- sí qué? -(Mari le da la espalda)-.

Asuka.- sí qué! Habla despreciable cuatro-ojos! -(Asuka va a ella y la zarandea de los hombros)-.

Mari.- (visiblemente complacida)- el cachorrito.

Asuka.- qué dijeron! -(Mari observa los trabajos de construcción, lucecillas de colores se reflejan en sus lentes y el romper de olas incesante - silencio)- (...) dijeron que está dentro y que tratarán de conservarlo -(Asuka cae de rodillas)-.

Mari.- a qué viene esa reacción tan exagerada?


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: Versión corregida y aumentada de 297 palabras.

Imagen 2.- (costas - mediodía - corrientes frías de viento - ruidoso - ir y venir de fragatas - ajetreo de cajas y contenedores).

De camino al mar del norte la flota de acorazados se abastecía rápidamente frente a la península siberiana, y los obreros no dejaban de moverse en torno de la construcción.

Bajo los soportales de la torreta de armas número 2 el equipo de mecánicos había estado toda la mañana ensamblando y maniobrando las grúas - hasta que se oyó un estallido y era que un taladro se había hecho pedazos en manos de un chico algo novato.

Al chico mecánico le sangraban las manos pero parecía mucho más preocupado por la reacción de sus compañeros y más aún de la supervisora Ibuki (mujer terrible, que por desgracia justo ese día se encontraba calibrando esa precisa torreta).

Nuestro joven mecánico se puso de pie tan pronto vio que ella se acercaba frunciendo el seño:

Maya.- explíquese inmediatamente!

Los compañeros del chico.- (aventurando un tono tímido)- no ha tenido la culpa supervisora Ibuki...

Maya.- cierren la boca - le estoy preguntando a este novatillo de mierda! -(lo toma de la camisa con ambas manos)- escúchame bien hijo de puta, la próxima vez que la vuelvas a cagar en mi presencia no la cuentas! ¡Yo misma te lanzaré de cabeza por la borda! - me has entendido! -(le escupe a la cara y se deshace de él de un empujón - el chico, más blanco que una sábana, tropieza y cae al suelo - sus compañeros no mueven un músculo)-.

Maya.- (gritando a todos con voz ronca)- buenos para nada! ya tengo visto que no merecéis ni la ración de comida que os aseguramos diariamente! pues bien - si no queréis estar aquí entonces MORÍOS DE HAMBRE POR FUERA!.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: Versión corregida y aumentada de 519 palabras.

Imagen 3.- (10:20 pm - navegando mar adentro - cielo sumamente empalidecido - helado).

Nuestra flota estaba entrando al mar del norte, donde el sol flota tres meses sobre el horizonte. Desde el ala principal de medicina, la médico asistente Sakura Suzuhara observaba los cristales de hielo que se habían formado por primera vez en la esquina de la ventana y más allá las aguas vino-oscuro a consecuencia del sol lánguido.

Sakura daba sorbitos a su bebida caliente.

-Último? dijo, tras nueve horas seguidas de jornada.

-En la 7, contestó su compañera afirmando con la cabeza.

Sakura dio el último sorbito y salió de allí a la sala de camillas, donde le esperaba un chico dos años mayor. A Sakura le hizo gracia verlo envuelto en un grueso abrigo que le tapaba hasta las orejas.

Y ese abrigo? le dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras sacaba tres cosas de un estante.

El chico.- (sonriendo)- verdad que está muy bueno? Nos lo han dado la semana pasada a todos los controladores.

Sakura.- (se sienta frente de él)- a ver esa mano? -(el chico piensa, saca el brazo del abrigo, extiende los dedos y pone la mano vacilante sobre la mesa con la palma hacia arriba)- ...hmm... estás súper helado! pero fuera de eso ha sanado estupendamente, ¿qué, estabas de turno?.

El chico.- (ríe nerviosamente al ver que Sakura se pone los guantes de látex y destapa el antiséptico)- perdón doctora?

Sakura.- lo de cumplir turno afuera, te digo, en cubierta, a mí me mataría eso, con este frío.

El chico.- sí doctora, turno de cubierta, de 6 a 10, se te forma hielo hasta en las pestañas! (...) -(y le detuvo el dolor del primer pinchazo)- ...pero el WUNDER por fuera ya está listo.

Sakura sabía perfectamente que el chico estaba nervioso así que quería hacerle más llevadero el procedimiento, "sois tan quejicas", pensaba Sakura tiernamente, y de repente vino a ella el recuerdo de su hermano.

Sakura.- pero bueno, y entonces qué cosa nos está faltando para emprender el vuelo?

El chico.- como el reactor de pruebas fue interceptado, los de ingeniería están instalando un reactor provisional (...) hasta donde yo sé la idea fue de la Doctora Akagi, pero mis compañeros creen que al encenderlo volaremos en pedazos.

Por sus conversaciones con Ritsuko, Sakura conocía los riesgos reales de usar al Eva 01 como reactor provisional, así que prefirió no tocar más el tema.

Ya ves como no te ha dolido nada! - ahora que te he retirado la sutura nada más toma lo que te he dado y no dejes que se te infecte, dijo Sakura mientras vendaba la mano del chico que ya se había deshecho de sus nervios - ¿no has pensado en volver a mecánica? (...)

Esa noche Sakura subió a su camarote, sacó una cobija extra, le cerró las cortinas al lánguido sol, se deshizo de sus zapatos y entró a la cama totalmente agotada, posando sus finas mejillas canela sobre la almohada, recordó los cabellos revueltos de su hermano y al cabo de dos minutos y medio ya se había dormido profundamente.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTA: Versión corregida y aumentada de 267 palabras.

"Es absolutamente necesario que lo saquemos de allí" - había dicho la Doctora Akagi hacía exactamente seis semanas, al comprobar fuera de toda duda la presencia de Shinji Ikari en el interior del núcleo de la Unidad 01.

El joven había estado allí por 14 años, a lo largo de los cuales habían sucedido toda clase de cosas; el aniquilamiento del mundo y la consiguiente exterminación de la especie humana, podía decirse que eran su culpa, así que todos lo odiaban sin excepción - y la General Katsuragi más que nadie.

Para cuando la flota de acorazados finalmente llegó a su destino, también estuvo completo el sistema de extracción que le devolvería el cuerpo al muchacho. Puede sonar extraordinario, pero la verdad es que ya se había llevado a cabo con la actual piloto del Eva 02, e incluso mucho antes con animales de la extinta fauna marina.

Asuka era precisamente, la persona que más al tanto se había mantenido de la extracción de Shinji. No quería admitirlo por supuesto, pero el hecho era que nadie había pensado con tanta fijeza en el muchacho y para nadie había sido tan chocante su retorno como para Asuka, quien ni siquiera había logrado conciliar el sueño las primeras noches después de que la Unidad 01 tocara tierra.

Se molestaba consigo misma porque no quería pensar en él, y el hecho de sentirse importunada le hizo llegar a la convicción de que tenía que encararlo tan pronto sea posible, imaginando constantemente el momento en que le dirigiría una mirada fría y llena de desprecio.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTA: Versión corregida y aumentada de 443 palabras.

-1-

En más de una ocasión, Touji le había hablado a su hermana de Shinji, así que ella conocía casi de primera mano lo mucho que el piloto había sido presionado, y no podía dejar de ser comprensiva hacia una persona que había sufrido tanto.

Por eso, cuando Sakura fue informada de la extracción de Shinji, no había podido dar crédito a las palabras de la Doctora Akagi:

En el mejor de los casos, el joven sería mantenido de por vida en estricto confinamiento, pues era lo que Ritsuko denominaba, con frialdad científica, "un espécimen interesante".

-2-

Ritsuko.- (desde su escritorio de trabajo, mientras teclea algo en el ordenador)- ...y se dejará el espécimen bajo tu supervisión médica. En tanto se decida otra cosa, tú quedarás a cargo de su estado -(saca algo del primer cajón y se lo entrega a Sakura)-.

Sakura.- (de pie, sin recibir, visiblemente estremecida por la noticia)- (...) Doctora Akagi... -(Ritsuko le pide que continúe)- no comprendo... ¿por qué me lo dejan a mí?... quiero decir... ¿por qué yo? (...).

Ritsuko.- tú eres la persona más indicada para monitorearlo en los primeros días, ya que a fin de cuentas, tu hermano fue su mejor amigo. Terminada la extracción se lo pondrás alrededor del cuello -(Ritsuko pone el collar en manos de Sakura)-. Esta vez nos aseguraremos de que obedezca y lo mantendremos bajo control en todo momento.

Y Sakura había observado el collar con curiosidad, mas cuando preguntó sobre su funcionamiento no se le entregó respuesta.

Por eso, cuando finalmente salió de la oficina de la Doctora Akagi Sakura temía lo peor; finalmente, notó que le dolía la cabeza, y observando su nuevo pase de categoría A imaginó lo bien que le sentaría darse un baño caliente ahora que podía entrar a la sección principal del WUNDER reservada al personal de alto rango.

-3-

Cerca de la media noche Asuka disfrutaba un baño caliente hasta que vio entrar a Mari - la castaña caminó a ella sin gafas y se echó al agua desnuda - se zambulló, fue a ella y salió con el cabello vuelto casi negro sobre los ojos - Mari reía y el agua caía a chorros sobre sus pechos - Asuka le retiró la cara con la mano pero Mari se le adelantó y en ese movimiento sus pechos se rozaron -(Asuka enrojece completamente)-.

Estoy más morena que tú, le dijo Mari al oído en tono burlón. "A que sí", añadió suavemente. Incitante.

Asuka.- (enojada, pero algo cohibida)- no me arrastrarás contigo cuatro-ojos ... ¿por qué no tomas ventaja de una más joven? -(Asuka le aparta la cara con la mano y sale de allí)-.


End file.
